1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to emergency cardiac resuscitation and more specifically to a hand operated mechanical device to apply pressure impulses to the chest to cause a circulation of blood similar to that resulting from the normal beating of the heart.
2. Prior Art
It is well established that external cardiac compression and assisted ventilation are the standard of care for the immediate treatment of cardiac arrest. Since the condition is frequently encountered at a distance from a hospital, this treatment must be applied during transport by ambulance, airplane or helicopter. The recommended manual chest compression technique with the operator leaning over the patient's chest is not feasible in the confines of a rescue vehicle for the prolonged periods often required for transport. They may also be unsafe for the operator if a seat belt cannot be used. Furthermore, the operator's body may interfere with other necessary procedures.
Power driven mechanical chest compression devices may be too heavy, expensive, and awkward to use in these situations, especially if an adequate source of power must be transported as well.